bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Agent Z
Hey guys! hi Archives Archive 1 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blze page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kasei (Talk) 17:23, May 1, 2010 Message You never answered my message on your bakugan wiki-Leonidas1234 19:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) What was it. It was about my cyber lab article and a word in it.-Leonidas1234 19:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I'm bored. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 19:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh lemme check Look at Dharey and Helden.-Leonidas1234 19:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it sorry. :( They are 2 bakugan who go around all the vestroias putting on comedy acts with their friends and go on wacky adventures.-Leonidas1234 19:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't really like the idea People aren't supposed to. That's what makes them brilliant.-Leonidas1234 19:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) OK? Im bored now................AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!-Leonidas1234 20:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Make a new article... Make a youTube video. Of you dancing then send me the link heres mine www.youtube.com/MrAwesomeBlaise I dont own a camera. My account is here. http://www.youtube.com/user/CodeandHack359 SHOOP DA WOOP!!!!!-Leonidas1234 22:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) LOL Its awesome.(Kyle walks up to me)Kyle:Hey Angelo.Me:......FIRIN MA LAZAR BWAAAAAAAA!!!!!! (I hit Kyle with a giant lazer) DR OCTAGONAPUS! (Shoots Angelo) I WIN! Death:RANDAL OCTAGONAPUS!!!!! (Hits you) I win I WANTTHREE WISHES!!!! I WISH RANDAL WAS DEAD! and i auditioned. should i email you the video. what's your email i'll email it to you. Don't we all want 3 wishes????????????/ --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 23:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I know yours, 1 I wish monarus was alive. 2 I wish i could make out with monarus 3 i wish purple monarus was alive. Put the audition on your channel and write the reason in the description.-Leonidas1234 23:26, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok :Wish #1 Monarus was real, #2 all the pizza in the world, and #3 world peace. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 23:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) thepizaa owuld get cold. 1 bakugan was real and i was dan but i had this life 2 all the money in the world 3 WORLD PEACE! Wish #1 Monarus was real, #2 World Peace, and #3 An ulimated amount of wishes. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 23:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) My wishes #Omega Drago was real #All bakugan were real (could talk) and Ultima Vestroia was real #All of the characters I made up (except evil ones) were real. Hello I happen to be the owner and head admin. Now I hate to say 'I'm in charge', but that's exactly the case. Now while I admit that I am not nearly as attentive to the pages on this wiki as I should be, I must also point out the fact that a fair majority of Rec (and your) articles are in blatant disregard to some of the rules I set up and established when this wikia was conceived, and I have continued to be nice enough to allow them to coexist with this wiki. Now then, if you'd like me to throw away the role of 'good cop' and instead become 'rule-abiding cop', then I'd be more than happy to take on the position. I just need you to trust that I know what I'm doing here. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 00:41, June 1, 2010 (UTC) You talkin' smack about me?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 02:58, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Agent Z you get into a large amount of situations dont you-Leonidas1234 20:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes i do. No, the other guy at the top of this section. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 21:53, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Want to battle Zero Dragonoid for a big epic battle?-Leonidas1234 21:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah he was talkin smack about me you and Leonidas!!!!!!!!! Want to be respected???? go here, www.bakuganfanon2.wikia.com you can be and admin just copy and paste your articles. Click Here. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 21:59, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Nobody can beat me while Im using Zero Dragonoid-Leonidas1234 22:00, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Our brawl!-Leonidas1234 22:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I have a girlfriend now. :WHO CARES!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 23:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I do she's smokin hot.... :) She's awesome Rec how old are you. Brawl!!!!!!-Leonidas1234 23:59, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure... Sorry I just want to have an epic brawl.-Leonidas1234 00:02, June 2, 2010 (UTC) It's tqo in the morning for you. Actually my family had to come back from vacation because my Mom had an important job.-Leonidas1234 00:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) That sucks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your not better than me, I'm worse than you. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 00:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it I'll subscribe to you on Youtube. Yeah :( -Leonidas1234 00:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Well battle! Watch this to understand. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRHURDU6YJY&feature=channel --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 00:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) That battle was short.-Leonidas1234 00:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Or was it now. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 00:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Too short. Rec how do you change the pics in the signautrE? If you mean how, --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 00:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind Do you own any pets?-Leonidas1234 01:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Two Dogs IM ON BAKUGAN DIMENSIONS!!!!!!-Leonidas1234 19:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) OMG BATTLE ME! I have a Quake Dragonoid and a couple other of my real life bakugan.-Leonidas1234 20:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Awesome what server are you on? Coredem. My computer wont let me get past the start though.Any idea what to do?-Leonidas1234 20:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) No I'm just playing it. Its working better.-Leonidas1234 20:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) My DNA Codes aren't working did you battle Maraucho yet? Yes.-Leonidas1234 20:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC) My DNA Codes aren't working Mine are working just fine.What bakugan is it?-Leonidas1234 20:41, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Dharak AirKor Rock Hammer Twin DEstructor and SpiLight Battle Gear can only be accessed if you have a bakugan of that attribute (determined by color).-Leonidas1234 20:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) kk Also im on the Coredem Server in the Residential area.-Leonidas1234 21:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm onAvior. Go on Coredem when you get the chance.-Leonidas1234 21:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Im changing to Avior.Where are you?-Leonidas1234 21:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) the soccer field My user name is Leonidas89. What is yours?-Leonidas1234 21:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Im at the soccer field.-Leonidas1234 21:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) AgentZ I wanna Brawl you.-Leonidas1234 21:30, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Let's Brawl. Anyone try BD yet??? '-Rec' On it right now!!!! Me Too. '-Rec' Answer my friend requested My game is messing up now.-Leonidas1234 22:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) It's so hot in my house, the DNA codes are revealing themselves. '-Rec' Yeah it's messing me up too!!! I don't know, I hope it's not like the 1st FF Beta teasting, where you loose everything, so I'm uploading all but 4. '-Rec' FF beta testing?-Leonidas1234 22:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) FusionFall Beta Testing. '-Rec' Oh. They put more work in then they were going to originally so probably it wont happen like that on Bakugan Dimensions. This is also an official game release beta.-Leonidas1234 22:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Did you see its back online yet?-Leonidas1234 22:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm still on, and won again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '-Rec' What is? dimensions.-Leonidas1234 22:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I can't logon Weird.-Leonidas1234 22:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I got the boot. =-( '-Rec' What?-Leonidas1234 22:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) No one could get on, but I never left, but now I can't either. '-Rec' Im still on.-Leonidas1234 22:54, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Aw we can battle on the webchat. Yeah............(worried)yeah.-Leonidas1234 23:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Go on the Chat it saved on my acrhive Im on.-Leonidas1234 23:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I think I will play my N64 after all. '-Rec' Rec i have pics from our battle Where are you?-Leonidas1234 23:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Right here. Go on the chat.-Leonidas1234 23:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Nah. K. Want me to give any of your characters a BakuHuman form?-Leonidas1234 00:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Blaze It happens when Blitz gets kidnapped so Lash gives Blaze Gamma Drago to use. Blaze becomes Gamma Blaze.-Leonidas1234 00:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Perfect Blaze and Perfect Blitz. Core Blaze.-Leonidas1234 00:17, June 3, 2010 (UTC) nice. The picture is epic.right?-Leonidas1234 00:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm photochopping the perfect core onto it k.It cant be the perfect core itself though remember.- Leonidas1234 00:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Don't care The article could get spammed.-Leonidas1234 00:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Anyone want to brawl me on BD before I brawl Fabia??????? '-Rec' I will try to get on.-Leonidas1234 00:30, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Rec where is Fabia? Warp to the park, and go northwest of the fountain. '-Rec' I ONLY GET DOWN FOR MAINTENANCE!!!!!!!-Leonidas1234 00:33, June 3, 2010 (UTC) It stopped but now all I get are system errors.-Leonidas1234 00:46, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I know it's annoying Rec have you been on even since The game is cool but the site sucks-Leonidas1234 00:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm on right now. '-Rec' IK1! What?-Leonidas1234 00:49, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I GOT DOWN FOR MAINTENANCE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!GRR!!!!!-Leonidas1234 00:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I know k. Did you finish the picture for Core Blaze.-Leonidas1234 00:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) No I didn't Alright. Im writing a review on a wiki as we speak.-Leonidas1234 00:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) http://entertainmentreview.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Dimensions_review I just beat Jake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And my level shot up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '-Rec' I DONT CARE!!!!!!!!- User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) MEGABRONTES YOU ARE SO MEAN. Excuse him he was angry last night.He sprained his leg-Leonidas1234 18:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) It's ok. Some kid pushed him down a flight of stairs-Leonidas1234 20:02, June 3, 2010 (UTC) That must hurt. He was lucky. I once got pushed down a flight of stairs MADE OF STONE!!!!!!!! The stairs he got pushed down were metal as he told me and we actually did compare it.-Leonidas1234 20:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Ohh harsh Look at the new rules for BakuHuman battling.-Leonidas1234 20:16, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Just did. Want to help me set up the Fusion Arena?-Leonidas1234 20:25, June 3, 2010 (UTC) sure. Create the battle rooms using the basic bakugan elements and the Ultima Vestroia elements.-Leonidas1234 20:32, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't ant to battle right now. K but just create the rooms for it.-Leonidas1234 20:34, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Not right now Alright. I will create some and you can make the rest later. I will do the Ultima Vestroia attributes.-Leonidas1234 20:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Doing good so far-Leonidas1234 20:45, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Niceee The Beatles Rule! 20:46, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Finished. Also I have the most edits on here.-Leonidas1234 20:49, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Same wth me and Rec. Cool. Have you checked bakugan dimensions today?-Leonidas1234 20:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Down for Maintenance. When I go on it says Servers full-Leonidas1234 20:55, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I wish it was Maintenence, then I could play. '-Rec' He has to be 18 minimum-Leonidas1234 21:16, June 3, 2010 (UTC) 18 at the least-Leonidas1234 21:17, June 3, 2010 (UTC) NOOO That's weird an insane adult Versus kids? 16 then-Leonidas1234 21:18, June 3, 2010 (UTC)